


Isn't Truth What We're All Searching For?

by ThatSpicySeaFlapFlap



Category: Lois Lane - Fandom, SuperHeros - Fandom, Superman - Fandom, Young Justice
Genre: Gen, Gods and Monsters, Holy crap I think I broke Lois, Lois Lane is an aethiest, Reflection, Religion, and this is why, anyone?, inner thoughts, unbetaed but that ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSpicySeaFlapFlap/pseuds/ThatSpicySeaFlapFlap
Summary: The World is filled with liars.As far as Lois knows, God's just another liar in the sky.





	Isn't Truth What We're All Searching For?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I hope this doesn't offend anyone! I just feel like this is somthing Lois Lane would feel, it's not my personal ideaology, (or maybe it is and I just don't know it and it's subconsciously appearing through my writing, that got deep quick)  
> Anyway.......  
> This contains religion, so, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> Unbetaed, does no one read the tags anymore?

Lois Lane doesn’t believe in God.

Or any formal religion, for that matter.

Sure, she’s a reporter, she’s written about churches. About the glory of the Lord, about how he’s secretly watching us, about how he’s granted us with heros to protect the world.

The darker, more cynical side of Lois just cackled at the irony whenever she had to prepare to go to a church run homeless shelter, or food drive, or a church ran anything. The irony, God sent us his creations to fight his other creations, his heros to fight his villains, his people to fight his people. Like the collateral could be fixed in a snap, like human lives, his people's lives don’t hang in the balance, Like people, living flesh and blood who are just afraid, and who wouldn’t be? Aren’t being shot down, one by one, like the earth was a dart board, and a death was just another unlucky target. It wasn’t clear, it wasn’t truth.

And isn’t that why she became a reporter? Why she runs into the depths of the chaos and destruction, risks her life, for a story? It wasn’t about fame, or fortune, or interest. It was about her duty as a citizen, her duty as a person, to share her information? Lois thought it was a dark age that earth has entered, full of lies and ignorance, because people now don’t only get shot down by bullets, but by lasers. It isn’t mob bosses, or stock wars, or gunman that people needed to worry about, now it was aliens and monsters, and everything people weren’t prepared for, everything that people couldn’t control. 

Lois wasn’t scared before, the gun trade, the politics, the missiles and war, were absolutely nothing on now. Maybe then there were more casualities, which really sucked, but they were controlable. Controllable because they had the truth, the variables on that could help them win whatever the game that is life. Now, with invaders from the stars, people breaking physics, things that threw away all normalancy, all solid truth, all that Lois knew about the world, all concept of blame. Of target and victim, and plot and control, all rules. Lois had to make new rules, new information, a new empire of right and wrong. But, the one phrase that Lois took the greatest care in remembering when she was out in a reckless and in a possibly life threatening situation, was a single sentence uttered by her grandfather, that changed her life. The weakest empires are lain on lies. 

But, as Lois examined the world, as Lois trekked upon the immortal quest to find truth, she learned one thing, one thing that she needed no more solid evidence, one story, life lesson she kept to herself, that the world is filled with liars.

And, by all means in Lois's book, God is just another liar in the sky.


End file.
